Red Empusa
|alias1 = |katakana = レッドエンプーサ |romaji = Reddoenpūsa |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Red Empusas are lesser demons that appears in Devil May Cry 5. They are a variation of the basic Empusa. Description Red Empusa are very similar in appearance to the basic variety, but have recessed red crystals covering their abdomen and forming a crown-like structure on their head. They move differently to their cousins, tending to scuttle on all fours rather than walking on their hind legs, and are much faster. They should not be confused with a regular Empusa with a filled-up abdomen: while the abdomen of the latter is red, a real Red Impusa's abdomen is dark with red crystals, and only about half the size. Behavior If left alone, Red Empusa will simply scuttle around aimlessly, avoiding conflict where possible. They are largely passive, preferring to run away from threats and burrow into the ground when they feel they are out of danger, but may lash out at an attacker if cornered. File Nico's Enemy Report - Red Empusa :Ooh mama, this is a rare 'un. :Just goes to show the power o' blood—this one's sucked up so much of the red vino that it's crystallized its body. You could probably knock some of the crystals off with a few hits, or take this guy down and get the whole lot. :Trouble is, from what I've seen, these shy lil' monsters are mighty skittish. First sign o' danger and they're outta there. Better work quickly if you want the big payoff. Strategy Red Empusa are effectively a mobile Red Orb Fountain, but follow slightly different rules. Rather than having a limited time to destroy them, the player must keep pressure on them to stop them burrowing away. They do not get stunned or staggered unless at very low health, and also cannot be knocked into the air, grabbed with the Wire Snatch or Snatch (Nero will instead be pulled to them) or hit with the Buster Arm or Buster unless they are in such a state. Their entry into this state is telegraphed by an animation of them standing up on their back legs. On lower difficulties Red Empusa will not attack at all, but on Son of Sparda and above they have a small chance of swinging their abdomen around. This only deals minor damage, but it can ruin a Style Rank if the player is not aware it can happen. There is an end-of-level Extra Bonus associated with killing Red Empusa, and a smaller one associated with allowing them to escape. During Mission 18, killing all three Red Empusa that spawn after the first fight with Shadow will spawn a Blue Orb Fragment. Background Gallery RedEmpusa.jpg See also *Empusa *Green Empusa *Empusa Queen Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Article stubs Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5